Senbonzakura Harry
by Aoi Shinkaze
Summary: What if the Sword of Gryffindor was even more ancient than previously thought? What if the Sorting Hat was similarly ancient, and was a receptacle for super powerful zanpakuto whose owners has passed away or been felled in battle? What if in his time of need, Harry came across this incredible repository of blades, just waiting for a new owner. What if, the SoG, was Senbonzakura?
1. And So A Legend Begins

I'm an incomparably annoying guy who can never follow a deadline, but hey, at least you get another crossover? Right?

[Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Second Year]

Harry panted as he slumped against the wall, holding his eyes tightly shut as he groped in the dark for the Sorting Hat. Finding it, he jammed the raggedy thing on his head, before grunting in mild pain as a handle of all things slammed down onto his skull.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry opened his eyes, the barest of margins of his pupils showed as he snatched the hat off, and a sword clattered out on the stone floor. Harry's head snapped up as he threw himself sideways, narrowly avoiding being squished into jelly by the sheer force of the basilisk ramming into the wall.

Harry held the sword in both hands, eyes tightly clenched shut as he felt the breath of the basilisk in front of him. The sword, unseen to him, glittered, before shimmering, and then changing abruptly from a English broadsword with a gold and ruby hilt to a thin Japanese katana with a plain cloth-wrapped handle. Harry shivered as he held the sword out in front of him, the actual blade now slightly glowing as a slight wind picked up around the boy.

Harry felt his clothes being ruffled as the wind picked up, whirling around and around the preteen. He felt light almost, as if he was floating. Wait no, he _was_ floating. Floating higher and higher, Harry suddenly felt a surge of courage, and an old, nearly inaudible voice whispered in his ear, _"Open your eyes child, and thrust me through your chest."_

Normally, Harry would have told any other such voice to bugger off, but right now, the only things that mattered were the sword in his hands, the enemy in front of him, and his fiercely determined eyes as they began to glow an eerie green color, clashing against the basilisk's own before him. Harry raised the sword, turned it around, and thrust it cleanly through his own heart. And then he was instantly consumed in a massive explosion of power.

[End Prologue]

Well there you have it. Tell me what you think of it so far, and I might have another chapter up by the time my cousin is forty. He's 7 now.


	2. Shikai and Death of the Diary

I had originally planned to give Harry Sode no Shirayuki, but Rukia hasn't achieved Bankai yet, and I kinda want Harry to proceed through the swords at a nice pace.

Furthermore, I don't have the time to come up with a Bankai form for Sode no Shirayuki.

I had an awesome scene planned out too, Harry would use Hakuren to freeze the Basilisk, and then fight Tom, and then kill Tom, and then the Basilisk would be Harry's friend, and that's around the time I remembered that Rukia doesn't have Bankai.

So I scrapped that, and thought of a nice captain level sword to give Harry. I suppose I could have gone to the Ice-type zanpakuto we know of, Hyorinmaru, but eh. I didn't feel like it. Though giving it to Harry would make sense, seeing as how Toshiro started off as a young child with the powers of a captain, and thus, so would Harry.

But yes, Harry has Senbonzakura as his start up sword.

Onwards!

"Normal Speaking."

'Thinking.'

'Zanpakuto.'

[Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Second Year]

As the plume of energy died away, the Basilisk did something of a double-take at the boy it had originally been facing. Instead of a small, pathetic child, the boy now stood strong, energy literally coming off of the once puny wizard's frame, causing his before wet, now clean robes to flap in the wake of each pulse of energy.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling the heady rush of power as the still unknown voice spoke to him.

'Lift me child, and speak my name.'

'Okay!'

Harry lifted the sword he held in a double grip in front of him, and then made a vague motion with it that could have been mistaken for flicking the blade had he been several decades older, and spoke the name of his sword.

"Chire! Senbonzakura!"

A greater wave of energy swamped the chamber, causing the Basilisk to widen its eyes as it felt the power actually _push it back_. Its eyes widened still further as it watched the boy clad in black robes and his sword, as the latter seemed to just, melt away. Then the Basilisk realized the blade had not melted, but had seemingly broken, and the shards scattered. The King of Snakes was forced to revise its earlier assumption that the boy was no longer dangerous when it felt a dozen small pinpricks of pain, as slight cuts appeared all over its body, small, glinting shards of sword to blame, each glowing a bright pink.

Harry gasped as he felt almost as if he was going to explode from the sheer energy inside of him, just swirling beneath the surface. He watched as dozens of cut appeared all over the Basilisk, not seeming to cause any major damage, but certainly surprising it. Harry stood in awe as he realized that if he had been facing a human, they would have been lacerated heavily by the shards of his sword, most probably killing them. As it was, the Basilisk had several deep cuts, and numerous obviously painful, yet ignorable little cuts.

Harry felt his left arm, the one not holding the hilt of his apparently even more dangerous sword, rise, and face the King of Snakes as if it was gonna try and give the Basilisk a high five or a pat on the head. Then he heard the voice speak in his head again.

'Hado 4! Byakurai!'

And a bolt of lightning shot itself from Harry's palm, shocking him and obliterating one of the Basilisk's eyes, making it scream and thrash in pain. Harry gazed at his hand in shock and more than slight bemusement as it continued to fire bolts of lightning every time his sword (and how weird was that, him having a sword?) repeated the phrase.

The Basilisk, its body now littered with smoking holes the size of a man's fist, started backing away, slowly at first, then with greater speed. Had it had wings, it would have flown away, but as it was, its desperation to get away from this horrifically deadly foe was enough for its own magic to propel it faster. Tom Riddle watched in abject shock and horror as his main trump card and ace slithered up into its home as the sound of thunder ceased.

He turned, trying to glare at the boy who caused so much trouble, but failed to upon seeing the troublesome boy literally _floating_ towards him. Beyond what appeared to be the hilt of a sword in the boy's right hand, and a slightly smoking palm, the boy seemed unarmed.

Tom sneered. "You think you can beat me, Potter? Did your sword shatter fighting my Basilisk?"

Harry turned to look at his (temporary) foe. "Don't be ridiculous." The boy turned away again, hoping that he and the Basilisk could mend their relationship, but probably not. As if Harry's thoughts had summoned the snake, it came hurtling out of its den, trying one last time to kill Harry.

Harry sighed as the King of Snakes barreled at him, and raised the hilt of his sword. Tom thought the boy looked pathetic, trying to stand against the, horrifically injured snake? What? When had it been so injured?

"Chire. Senbonzakura." And then there was blood everywhere, as the shards of Senbonzakura that had hidden themselves within the Basilisk forced themselves out, shredding the snake from within.

Tom blinked as Basilisk blood and viscera landed around and on him in great quantities. Then he turned to put Harry under a pale sneer. But the boy was not where he had been last. In fact, Harry was now walking towards Tom with a whole sword and an altogether too calm expression on his face.

"Good-bye Tom. It wasn't pleasant knowing you." So saying, Harry burst into motion, and even before the first syllable of the Killing curse could fall from Riddle's lips, a sword was impaled in his chest, glowing. Well, he and the sword were glowing.

And then all Tom knew was pain as his world dissolved into a kaleidoscope of colors and flame and screaming. Harry watched dispassionately as his new sword soothed him.

'It's quite alright child. Whatever that was, it felt oddly like a fragment of a soul, it has passed on. Now, let us see if we can tend to the girl.'

Harry nodded as he looked at the very beaten looking, slightly smoking diary that caused this whole mess. He then retrieved his wand and knelt by Ginny's side, waiting to see if she would wake up.

'Can you teach me how to fire that, that Hado, you called it?'

'Of course Harry. They are known as Kido, and there are two branches, Hado, the one I used, and Bakudo. Hado are used for attack, and Bakudo have a more wide range of uses. My previous wielder was highly proficient in Kido, and I expect you to train as much as you can. I highly doubt you will be like him, due to the utterly flabbergasting amount of reiatsu you have, but I'm sure you will be able to pick up the more powerful and more destructive Hado with relative ease. I think the girl should wake soon.'

As Harry turned his focus outwards, he noticed that Ginny did indeed appear to be waking, making small sniffling noises as her eyes opened. Then she squealed and glomped him, hugging him tightly.

"HarryI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantoandTomwassomeanandI'm sososossorry!"

"Ginny! Calm down! I don't blame you for what happened, Tom told me what he did to you. We just gotta get outta here somehow."

Fawkes trilled, attracting attention to him as Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him once _"…They can lift incredible weights…" _and he grinned.

[Chapter End]

And cut!

Well I think I wrote decent amount for once. Close to 1k words, at the very least. I'll try and add more detail and stuff. But, this is pretty much the end of my inspiration, so I have to come up with where I wanna go with the story now. The plot is pretty much unchanged so far, instead of Fawkes saving Harry's ass, it's a zanpakuto. Big difference.

No, I'm not being sarcastic. Anyways, I'll probably give Harry Hyorinmaru once he gets Bankai. So he can give the Dementoids a taste of their own meds.

-evil laughter-

Toodles!

Tell me watcha think!


	3. Hado 1: Sho!

New chapter!

Though I guess that's mildly redundant.

Anyways. Wow, I love Office 2013. Just sort of a random shout out to it, you know?

Um, onwards?

If anyone's wondering how Harry could stand to look at the Basilisk straight in the eye and not die instantly, it was his, er, spiritual-ness protecting him. Yeah. Let's roll with that.

And the reason for Senbonzakura being able to move Harry is sort of an extension of how Ichigo's powers were able to defend him from critical strikes. Since Senbonzakura is (currently) far more powerful than Harry, he could control Harry's movements. Of course, when Harry becomes significantly more powerful than how he was last chapter, Senbonzakura won't be able to control Harry any more.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

'_Memories.'_

'Zanpakuto.'

[Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Second Year]

Harry walked over to the phoenix, Senbonzakura still loosely clenched in his hand as he automatically sealed his Shikai. The boy raised his head, smiling at Fawkes.

"Hey Fawkes, mind giving Ginny and I a ride up?" Fawkes trilled once more, bobbing his head, seeming quite human to Harry in that moment. Harry turned back towards Ginny, absently picking up the Sorting Hat as he waved her towards the exit. As Ginny began to stumble towards the hole that served as both an exit and an entrance to the Chamber, Harry trudged over to the troublesome diary that started all of this mess.

"Ugh." He looked at the soggy, ink-stained mess that had once been a nearly pristine, if old book. And promptly sneered at it. Then Harry swung the Hat up onto his head, hearing a dry chuckle in his head, and picked up the diary gingerly, sword poised to stab it should it be still alive or try to possess him.

When the diary made no moves to continue its previous dastardly deeds, Harry grasped it more securely and turned around once more, suddenly feeling the exhaustion one associates with fighting a Basilisk to the death, making him stagger in place before recovering and setting off after Ginny.

Catching up to the girl who was feeling slightly better due to the presence of a phoenix nearby, they walked on in more than slightly awkward silence.

[Collapsed Tunnel]

After walking for several minutes, Harry, Ginny, Fawkes and the Sorting Hat came upon the place where Ron and Harry had been cut off from each other due to Lockhart's incredibly stupid and highly dangerous actions. As Harry ran towards the small opening Ron had been able to make, he started shouting, leaving Ginny to look on in mild confusion until she heard her brother's voice.

"Ron! I did it! I saved Ginny! She's safe now!"

Ron's voice sounded from behind the wall, his face soon appearing in the gap, "Bloody hell mate, really?"

"Here!" Harry spun around, running over to Ginny, and then practically dragged her over to the opening, making Ron's face light up, any and all creases disappearing instantly as he gazed at his alive and whole sister.

"Blimey Ginny, we were in a right state! Come on then, let's get out of here!"

Harry helped Ginny go through the gap, then Fawkes carried the Sorting Hat out, followed by Harry, who was still clutching his now incredibly precious sword. Harry absently noted that Senbonzakura's appearance had changed, now resembling more of an English broadsword than a Japanese katana. Ron gaped at what Harry carried, exclaiming incredulously, "Is that a _sword_!?"

Harry replied while smirking slightly, "Yeah. I got it from the Sorting Hat. I used it to kill the Basilisk."

Ron's face clearly showed his disgust and relief as he replied, "Better you than me mate. Wait, how are we going to get out of the bloody hole?"

"Fawkes." Harry's instantaneous reply shocked Ron for a moment, before he replied. "Who?"

"Fawkes." Harry pointed to Fawkes, who ruffled his feather importantly.

[Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.]

As Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart and the Sorting Hat zoomed out of the sink, carried by a phoenix, Moaning Myrtle gaped slightly, before tearing up over the fact that Harry hadn't died, and went off to sulk in a toilet.

Harry watched, mildly fascinated as the sink, with a horrific grinding noise, re-covered the entrance, before turning around and following the small band as Fawkes led them to the Headmasters office.

Harry felt the smallest traces of his sword whisper to him in his thoughts, 'Harry, to use the most basic Hado, you must point at any object, and say the words: Hado 1, Sho. This will unleash a weak to extreme blast of force from your finger or palm at said object. Try it.'

Harry lifted the hand holding Senbonzakura and pointed at a candle with his first finger, and whispered "Hado 1. Sho!" and concentrated on the earlier feeling when Senbonzakura had channeled its powers through him. Shunting a chunk of that energy into his finger, Harry was astonished as instead of a small puff of wind as he expected, a minor blast of air erupted from his finger, sending some random dust flying and making his hand shudder from the kickback.

Giving a vaguely shocked look to his finger, Harry continued, walking a little slower and behind the others, practicing pushing lesser and greater amounts of that energy through his finger.

'Reiatsu.'

'What?'

'That energy that you are using, it's called reiatsu. That's what all of us used to use. And now you will be the first in no doubt several thousand years to actually use it. Your magic appears to fluctuate between comprised of pure spiritual energy, like Sho, a combination of spiritual and physical energy, and pure physical energy. Some spells have different levels of the two energies, and different mixes if they are fusions. I do not know the impact our purely spiritual incantations would have on your spells, or how they would affect each other.

'However, I do believe it would be a good idea to become accustomed to utilizing spells from your wand held in your right hand and Kido in your left, or myself held in your right hand, and casting spells from your wand held in your left hand. Or better yet, become used to doing all of these things, as it seems that magic user seldom, if ever, change hands when casting. DO this, and they will be surprised, and surprised foes fall faster.'

'Thanks Senbonzakura. I'll make sure to practice using everything together. Also, is there any way to sheath you? Cause carrying around a naked blade would probably freak out people and give my relatives a heart attack.'

'Indeed. Simply concentrate on making a sheath for me appear, and one should form. In our fight just now, there hadn't been sufficient time for you to form a sheath, nor were our foes weak enough to do so anyways. Remember Harry, it is a mark of pride to have Shikai, and then Bankai, but any even greater mark of pride to never have to use them. Should you find yourself pressed in every battle, improve yourself out of it so that you need not rely on my power each and every time you are in a conflict.

'I would rather you never have to use me due to your sheer proficiency than you use me in every battle and be overwhelmed. Also, do not make a sheath quite yet, as I believe your Headmaster may wish to 'keep' me, most likely as a trophy, and you having a sheath would complicate matters. No, for now, wield me proudly, for you have surmounted a foe few can boast to have faced.'

'Right!'

Harry turned his attention outwards, just realizing that in his time of reflection and conversation with his sword, the little party had arrived in front of Professor McGonagall's office, Ron and Ginny looking at him with a kind of 'better you than me' expression, urging him the knock on the door.

Harry abandoned the thought of knocking, and instead, after checking that the diary was tucked into a pocket and he was tightly gripping the hilt of the foreign looking sword, opened the door confidently. As he walked in, followed by Ginny and Ron who was tugging in a weakly protesting Lockhart, he looked at the room's occupants: McGonagall, who had looked up sharply at the sound of her door opening, her eyes wide; Dumbledore, eyes a-twinkling; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, comforting and being comforted respectively, looking up, their faces transitioning from grief to shock to disbelief to joy.

Harry sidestepped quickly, sword pointing downwards as he prevented Mrs. Weasley from impaling herself on his blade as she rushed forwards, followed swiftly by a grimacing Mr. Weasley as he imagined the result of Harry not moving in time. The duo swiftly enveloped their youngest children, Molly and Ginny sobbing as they clutched at each other, Arthur and Ron exchanging solemn glances as they began to cry as well.

Harry watched the quartet mildly uncomfortably as they continued to hug and cry for a few seconds, before facing Dumbledore and digging out the diary from one of his still dripping pockets. Harry gingerly placed the diary on Professor McGonagall's desk, grimacing as he watched ink and water run off of it, creating a puddle.

[Several minutes later, McGonagall's Office]

After the Weasley family had composed themselves and had sat down in the various chairs either already existing in the professor's office or conjured into existence by said professor, Harry began his monologue, explaining the events Ron and he had gone through, finding the information on the Basilisk, connecting the dots, taking Lockhart with them, being separated, and finally, Harry recounted the epic clash between himself and the Basilisk. However, he felt compelled to hide the truth of the encounter, merely waving off his own importance, and making it appear as if Fawkes had been the one to do most of the work, putting out the Basilisk's eyes. As there were no other witnesses, Harry felt safe enough to change the true occurrences, hiding also the sentience of his sword.

Upon finishing, he abruptly sat down as Dumbledore and McGonagall gazed at him. He stared back defiantly at both of them, unknowing of the mental battle Senbonzakura waged as he sought to repel the Headmaster's mental probes.

Finally, after several long minutes, Dumbledore sighed, and Harry relaxed.

After explanations were delivered, thanks were given and directions handed out, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart were guided out by their parents and McGonagall towards the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

Until of course, Lucius Malfoy decided to make a rather unwanted and unneeded appearance. At which point, Harry finally realized how Ginny had gotten ahold of the diary in the first place, thanks to a bit of help from Dobby. His anger increasing, Harry tightly interrupted the older wizard mid rant.

"-and when the Minister hears of this Dumbledore, how you've come back without anyone calling you back, he will be-

"Less pissed off than I am now, Malfoy. _Get. Out!_"

A minor shockwave blew off the boy, shocking both older wizards as they felt the power tug at their robes, billowing around them, promising of defeat as Harry's eyes began to glow a bright acidic green, boring a figurative hole into the elder Malfoy's head. The man swiftly took leave of the room before the barely restrained magic in the room could snap, the preteen's last words chasing him out, "You gave the diary to Ginny, didn't you? In the bookstore, you slipped it into her cauldron. You bastard."

Senbonzakura warmed lightly under Harry's fingers as it tried to give its approval to Harry. Harry stalked after Lucius Malfoy, reiatsu and magic both whipping around the boy as he carried a sock-covered diary in one hand, and the still unsheathed Senbonzakura in the other.

As Lucius spun to face Harry, feeling the swirling magic behind him, wand poised to defend or attack, Harry tossed the diary at the man, smirking as he barely caught it. Malfoy gave the blood, ink and water soaked sock one of the most contemptible glares ever and stripped off the sock, tossing it behind him, revealing the diary. Malfoy sneered at Harry as the boy continued smirking. "I thought you might like your diary back."

Malfoy's sneered more, if it was possible, and turned on his heel, not wishing to test an obviously angered boy moments from preforming accidental magic.

"Come, Dobby!" Upon not hearing a pattering of feet behind him, Lucius whipped around once more, harshly glaring at his servant. "I said come Dobby!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free!"

Lucius glared at the offending piece of clothing in his former elf's hand, before turning towards the meddling boy and raising his wand.

"You've lost me my servant Potter! You'll pay!"

Dobby raised his hand, but was several moments behind Harry's own, and his clipped incantation within his mind, 'Hado 1: Sho!'

Lucius Malfoy was blasted off his feet and backwards as a massive surge of power left Harry's left palm, crashing into the Malfoy patriarch, sending him crashing over the banisters and down several flights of stairs, finally smashing him into the ground, leaving a moaning pile of Malfoy.

Dobby looked at Harry in wonder, "The wonderful Harry Potter sir has freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay the most amazing and wonderful Harry Potter sir?"

Harry grinned at Dobby as the sounds of a groaning and deeply humiliated Malfoy reached his ears. "Never try to save me by method of Bludger Dobby, and I think we won't have anymore issues." Dobby grinned back, "Of course Harry Potter sir!"

[End of Chapter]

Well then! This chapter alone is greater than the total sum of the other chapters!

Maybe I can continue that trend with the next chapter! That would be great!

Next chapter we shall see Dumbledore try to take Senbonzakura from Harry, and fail epically.

The parts that I skipped, or sort of ghosted over, are pretty much the same as canon. I don't have the second book handy, and even if I did, I wouldn't go typing up everything that's already been printed several million times over.

No projected estimates of when Harry will get Bankai, nor when he will get his next sword. Sorry to those expecting him to only use one, but I made this story with a nice plan in mind, that Harry would receive various captain-level swords, get Shikai, master Bankai, and move on to another.

No, he will not lose his swords. As stated I the previous chapter, Harry has massive amounts of reiatsu, enough to host several zanpakuto in his soul. I dunno how many, since we shall see.

But most likely order of appearance in Harry's soul, is Senbonzakura (already there) and Zangetsu (up-coming). I've kinda scrapped Hyorinmaru for now, since it just isn't feasible for Harry to get Bankai for Senbonzakura, get Hyorinmaru, get its Shikai, and then its Bankai in time to give the swarm of Dementors a taste of their own medicine. Instead, well, you'll see. Why ruin the plot, hm?

I haven't decided on any pairings, if I ever make any, which I most likely won't, so please don't bother me with your OTPs or which ones you don't wish to see. Thanks.

Review please!


End file.
